Darth Maul
Darth Maul – jeden z najpopularniejszych złoczyńców z uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen, obok Dartha Vadera. Był drugorzędnym antagonistą filmu Mroczne Widmo, antagonistą w serialu Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów i postacią cameo w Han Solo: Gwiezdne Wojny - Historie. Był to uczeń Dartha Sidiousa rasy Zabrak. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym były tatuaże oraz podwójny miecz świetlny. Grał go Ray Park, lecz głosu użyczał mu Peter Serafinowicz zaś w polskiej wersji Jacek Kopczyński (Mroczne Widmo) i Paweł Ciołkosz (Materiały związane z LEGO). Biografia Młodość Odkąd skończył 12 lat, szkolony przez Dartha Sidiousa na Lorda Sithów. Był silny Mocą i doskonale walczył podwójnym mieczem świetlnym. Po zakończeniu szkolenia pomyślnie ukończył próbę, na końcu której walczył ze swoim mistrzem. Gdy mistrz uznał go już za godnego zaufania, powierzył mu bardzo ciężkie zadanie. Maul miał wprowadzić chaos i zamieszanie w największej organizacji przestępczej w galaktyce nazywającej się Czarne Słońce. Przeciwstawił się jednym z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi we wszechświecie, dokonał destrukcji dwóch ogromnych stacji kosmicznych, przezwyciężył armię chroniącą bazy, w której skryli się przywódcy Czarnego Słońca, aż w końcu zabił tych ostatnich. Mroczne Widmo Po tym sukcesie zlecono mu kolejną misje, do której przystąpił niechętnie, uważając, że nie jest na tyle godna by on miał ją wykonać. Bardzo długo i żmudnie śledził zdrajcę z Federacji Handlowej, potem musiał tak samo się natrudzić przy ściganiu człowieka o nazwisku Pawan, który posiadł niebezpieczne informacje o planowanej blokadzie Naboo. Podczas misji doprowadził do śmierci dwóch Jedi, wysoko usytuowanego Hutta i monstrum odpornego na Moc – taozina. Przeżył dwa potężne wybuchy i upadek z wielkiej wysokości. W końcu zgładził Pawana, a holokron wrócił w ręce Sithów. Zaraz po tych wydarzeniach została nałożona blokada handlowa na Naboo. Gdy mistrz Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn i jego uczeń Obi-Wan Kenobi uciekli ze statku Federacji Handlowej Darth Sidious zlecił Darthowi Maulowi odnalezienie ich i zabicie. Maul odnalazł Jedi na planecie Tatooine i stoczył pojedynek z Qui-Gonem. Pojedynek nie został ukończony z powodu ucieczki mistrza Jedi. Darth Maul spotkał się ponownie z Qui-Gonem i Obi-Wanem na planecie Naboo i stoczył z nimi walkę. Podczas walki udało mu się zabić Qui-Gon Jinna. Obi-Wan zaatakował z furią Sitha niszcząc jedną stronę jego miecza świetlnego. Darth Maul w odpowiedzi pchnął Mocą Obi-Wana w przepaść, gdzie Jedi stracił swój miecz świetlny i o mało co nie spadł, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się przycisku. Gdy Darth Maul podszedł na krawędź przepaści, Obi-Wan wyskoczył z niej, przyciągnął Mocą miecz Qui-Gon Jinna i przeciął Dartha Maula na pół. Ciało Sitha spadło w otchłań. W nie-kanonicznym opowiadaniu z serii Star Wars Tales Maul został przywrócony do życia w próbie zastąpienia nim Lorda Vadera. Vader i Maul stoczyli pojedynek, który ostatecznie wygrywa ten pierwszy. Odrodzony Maul z tej opowieści jest tworem Mocy, przywróconym do życia poprzez nienawiść. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Brothers Matka Talzin wiedziała, że Maul przeżył. Podczas Wojen Klonów opowiedziała jego bratu, Savage Opressowi, że byłego Lorda Sithów można znaleźć na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Talzin dała Opressowi talizman, który pomógłby mu odnaleźć Maul, a Opress wyruszył, by zlokalizować swojego brata. Opress dotarł na Lotho Minor i odkrył, że mieszka tam jego oszalały brat, ale Maul nie wiedział, kim jest Opress, i ledwo utrzymywał własną tożsamość. Jedyne, co pozostało z jednorazowego Lorda Sithów, to jego żądza zemsty na Jedi. Revenge Aby przywrócić wspomnienia Maulowi, zabrał go na Dathomirę, gdzie Matka Talzin naprawiła umysł Maul i dała mu cybernetyczne nogi poprzez inkantację, używając części Droiddów separatystów. Po przywróceniu umysłu Maul wyruszył, by zemścić się na Kenobim za pokonanie go na Naboo, i udał się do Raydonii, mordując cywili, by wsprowadzić tam Kenobiego. Maul i Opress schwytali Kenobiego, ale Jedi uratowała Asajj Ventress, były akolita Dartha Tyranusa, która niegdyś dowodziła Opressem. Kenobi i Maul po raz pierwszy wzięli udział w pojedynku na miecze świetlne od ponad dekady, a Maul próbował wpędzić Kenobi w gniew, mówiąc o tym, jak zabił Qui-Gona Jinn. W wyniku tego Kenobi został w krótkim czasie pokonany, więc wraz z Ventressem uciekł ze statku. Chociaż Kenobi uciekł, Maul wiedział, że Jedi wkrótce zaczną go ścigać, co byłoby mu na rękę Maul w jego dążeniu do zemsty. Revival Bracia rozpoczęli serię morderstw w całej galaktyce, które doprowadziło ich na stację transferową Cybloc w systemie Cybloc. Po pokonaniu strażników stacji bracia odkryli skrzynkę kredytową wypełnioną po brzegi. Maul wykazał się wyższością w walce z bratem, rozbrajając go, zdobywając tym jego szacunek. Od tego momentu Maul określił siebie mianem Mistrza, w taki sam sposób, jak tradycyjna Sithowska Zasada Dwóch. Po kradzieży kosztowności ze stacji kosmicznej bracia udali się do Florrum, gdzie przekupili grupę piratów, aby do nich dołączyli. Chociaż niektórzy dołączyli, inni zakwestionowali motywy Maula i Opressa i zostali zabici, co Hondo Ohnaka, przywódca piratów, był zmuszony obserwować. W końcu bracia stanęli twarzą w twarz z Kenobim i Adi Gallią, którzy ich tam wyśledzili. Po pojedynku, który spowodował śmierć Gallii, Kenobi zwabił braci do bazy piratów, gdzie kontynuowali pojedynek w odosobnionym fragmencie. Kiedy Kenobi odciął rękę dla Opressa, Maul wiedział, że są już skazani na porażkę i postanowił się wycofać. Odkrył także, że siły Ohnaki pojednały się z piratami renegatów, a grupa zatrudniona przez Maul zwróciła się przeciwko niemu. Bracia szybko uciekli, chociaż ucieczka kosztowała Maul jedną ze jego sztucznych nóg. Później ledwie uniknęli śmierci w skazanym na zagładę statku, gdy jeden z piratów Ohnaki wystrzelił swoje pociski w nich. Z tego powodu Hondo wierzył, że Maul i Opress zostali spaleni żywcem podczas katastrofy, choć Kenobi podejrzewał, że jest inaczej. Eminence Maul przeżył. Podczas podróży w kapsule ratunkowej, wraz z bratem niemal zamarzł na śmierć, ale uratował go Pre Vizsla i Wataha Śmierci. Kiedy Maul obudził się, odkrył, że Vizsla zreperował jego nogi. Zawarł z nim sojusz, i przedstawił mu swój plan stworzenia nowego imperium złożonego z niego, Savage'a, Watahy Śmierci oraz kilku innych znanych przestępczych syndykatów, jak Czarne Słońce. Ponadto, obiecał mu, że zakończy panowanie Duchess Satine na Mandalorze i wkrótce to Vizsla zasiądzie na tronie. Wyjaśnił, że ich celem jest zabicie zarówno jej, jak i Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Przewidział jednak, że Mandalorianin będzie chciał go zdradzić, więc ostrzegł swego brata. Następnie Kolektyw Cienia, bo tak nazwała się organizacja zrekrutowała Czarne Słońce oraz Syndykat Pyke. Do ich szeregów wstąpił także Jabba the Hutt, choć Maul był zmuszony zaatakować jego pałac. Shades of Reason Shadow Collective przystąpiło do obalenia Satine. Darth Maul zaplanował atak gangsterów na kilka punktów w stolicy Mandalory, Sundari, które "powstrzyma" Wataha Śmierci. Dzięki temu Pre Vizsla zyska uznanie społeczności mandaloriańskiej, a pacyfistyczna polityka Duchess będzie potępiana przez lud. Rzeczywiście, po ustawionej interwencji Watahy Śmierci, Pre został wybrany na nowego władcę Mandalory. Następnie Sith spotkał się z nim, i przedstawił mu swoje zamiary podbicia innych neutralnych systemów. Ten niespodziewanie oświadczył, że nie chce podbijać innych systemów i zdradził go, ale obiecał, że dotrzyma słowa w sprawie Kenobiego. Bracia zostali uwięzieni. W celi Maul zastanowił się nad zastąpieniem Vizsli, więc uwolnił się z celi i zrekrutował byłego premiera Almeca. Po tym, Maul ruszył do Vizsli, gdzie wyzwał go na honorowy pojedynek, na który Mandalorianin musiał przystać. Zaczęła się ciężka i długa walka, która zakończyła się pokonaniem Pre Vizsli i odebraniem jego mrocznego miecza. Pre Vizsla przyjął śmierć z honorem, po czym został unicestwiony. Maul ostatecznie ogłosił siebie przywódcą Watahy Śmierci. The Lawless Duchess Satine została odbita z więzienia, więc wykorzystała ten czas do skontatkownia się z Kenobim. Chwilę później ponownie została aresztowana, ale Obi-Wan po nią leciał. Po ucieczce z Obi-Wanem tym razem zostali schwytani przez Watahę Śmierci i doprowadzeni przez oblicze Maula. Ten, chcąc ostatecznie zemścić się na swym wrogu zabił Satine, przebijając ją mrocznym mieczem. Kazał wtrącić go do lochu, aby przez resztę życia pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Następnie Darth Sidious, były mistrz Maula wyczuł zakłócenie w Mocy. Udał się na Mandalorę, aby raz na zawsze zakończyć życie Maula. Tam Zabrak uklęknął przed nim, mówiąc, że zrobił to po to, żeby kiedyś wrócić do swego mistrza. Ten wyczuł, że Maul chce go oszukać, więc zaczął z nim walczyć, chcąc go zabić, ponieważ Maul stawał się zbyt potężny. Walka toczyła się między nim, Maulem, a Savage'm, lecz widać było potęgę Sidiousa. Palpatine zdołał zabić Savage'a, który pożegnał się ze swoim bratem i powrócił do swej dawnej formy. Wściekły Maul atakował go co sił, lecz nie miał z nim żadnych szans. Darth rzucał nim o ścianę i torturował prądem. Doprowadził nawet do tego, że Maul nie wytrzymał i błagał o litość. Sidious odparł jednak, że ma co do niego inne plany. Han Solo: Gwiezdne Wojny - Historie Jakiś czas po Wojnach Klonów, Maul przejął kontrolę nad przestępczą organizacją Szkarłatny Świt. Po śmierci jego prawej ręki, Drydena Vosa, skontaktowała się z nim Qi'ra, która skłamała, że zabił go Tobias Beckett. Złożyła raport o jego kradzieży coaxium. Zdenerwowany Maul wezwał ją na Dathomir, gdzie oboje mieli zadecydować, w jaki sposób rozwiązać problem Becketta. Po tym włączył swój miecz świetlny i powiedział, że od tej pory będą "pracować ściślej" i wyłączył hologram. Galeria Gwiezdne Wojny: Część I – Mroczne Widmo darth_maul_star_wars.jpg Darth Maul.png Darth_Maul.jpg EP1_IA_72118-copy-1536x864-433723767381.jpg Darth_Maul_profile.png DotF_TPM.png darth-maul-1180x664.jpg Darth_Maul's_death.jpg|Śmierć Maula. Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Maul.png Maul1.png Maul2.jpg Maul3.jpg Maul4.jpg Maul5.png Maul6.png Maul7.jpg Maul8.png Maul9.jpg Maul10.jpg Maul11.png Maul12.png Maul13.png Maul14.png Maul15.png Maul16.png Maul17.jpg Maul18.png Maul19.png Maul20.png Star Wars: Rebelianci Maul21.jpg Maul22.jpg Maul23.jpg Maul24.jpg Maul25.jpg Maul26.jpg Maul27.jpg Maul28.jpg Maul29.png|Śmierć Maula Ciekawostki * Demon z czerwonymi ustami, główny antagonista filmu Naznaczony jest bardzo podobny do Maula. Sith był inspiracją designu demona. * W całym filmie Darth Maul odzywa się jedynie trzykrotnie. * Peter Serafinowicz został zatrudniony do podkładania głosu pod Dartha Maula, gdyż twórcy filmu uważali, że głos Raya Parka jest zbyt piskliwy. * W polskiej wersji Darth Maul ma dwóch aktorów Paweł Ciołkosz (Wojny Klonów i Lego Star Wars: Kroniki Yody) oraz Jacek Kopczyński (Mroczne Widmo, Star Wars: Rebelianci, Disney Infinity, Lego Star Wars: Opowieści Droidów, Star Wars Battlefront II). Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Gwiezdne wojny Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Skrytobójcy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Ochroniarze Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Totalitaryści Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Łotry en:Darth Maul Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mafiosi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Gnębiciele